inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Traviswj
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Tower page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Genda Koujirou (Talk) 12:15, 15 November 2010 Characters This wiki is supposed to use the Japanese names, if you find pages that use the dub names you should either edit them or add the template at the top of the page, so someone else will do it. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 10:56, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Gladius Arch Wow, you also like Gladius Arch? Awesome! (Though actually i like all hissatsu moves and tactics). [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 11:38, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi, just asking do you have a facebook account? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 08:55, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I sended you a request, my name is Ciara Tenorio in fb ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 11:18, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Movie posters I actually am not sure, as I've never looked them up. Aren't they on the movie site? --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 11:22, January 28, 2011 (UTC) *I just took a quick look at the site and they don't seem to be in the download section, so I have no idea where you could find them, sorry. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 11:36, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Categories Creating a new category is really easy, just type Category:Name of the category you want to create at the bottom of the page and submit, then follow the red category link to create it. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 12:17, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Combination and Tactic Actually..... Cattenancio Counter is a Tactic not a Combination. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 12:24, January 28, 2011 (UTC) (thinks it through the moment then slams her head to the ground) sorry, it is a combo i guess, [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 12:34, January 28, 2011 (UTC) hahaha XD (I didn't literally hit my head to the ground) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 12:40, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, the categories you made were helpful :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 13:17, January 28, 2011 (UTC) One word: "Wow" [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 13:23, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you're fast ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 13:48, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Got to go ^_^ goodluck on your edits! ill be back tommorow! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 14:23, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Team pages Please do not add images other than the team formation to team pages, unless it's vital to understand the article. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 15:18, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Up and early Hiya! Youre up and early! ^_^ In my country it's 9 am. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 01:02, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Wow [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 01:09, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Movie team Those characters simply join the Raimon team for a while, it's not a whole new team. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 10:28, January 29, 2011 (UTC) *No, because in that case we would need a category for the second game/season Raimon team, too, and it would get too messy. I already took care of it, adding the characters to the normal Raimon category and updating their character template. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 11:42, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Character template To add an image to the character template you only need to put the file name after the image parameter (ex: |image=Filename.png). --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 18:27, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Stub category Please do not manually add pages to the Stub category. Pages will be automatically added to that category when the Stub template it used, it's not meant to be manually added/removed. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 23:34, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Badges Thanks for the congrats! ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 01:21, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : Cool! Now Ican congrat you too! ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 18:50, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Aliea Hissatsu Right... then what about the ones using The Limiter thing?? Also not Aliea meteorite? Mizuki Raimon 09:58, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok ^_^ Also great job with the categories. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 21:20, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Because he used it in the game, also there are rumors that it will be used in the anime/movie, in the game opening of the third game (ogre) you can see endou perfectly using it, also it's the same case with omega the hand, though it is confirmed that omega the hand wont be used in the anime, though he used it in the game. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 00:58, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Also prime legend is used in the Inazuma Eleven Movie and Maximum Fire by Raimon, i wish i can watch it though, i only saw it in the trailer. I wonder if Kanon used God Cannon? That would be amazing! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 01:02, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Funny thing.. I kept searching for Garshields full name in the episodes and i laughed so hard when i learned what it was: Garshield Bayhan...... :P Though i can't seem to find Onigawara's full name :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 01:05, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Hissatsu categories I've deleted that one category because it's incorrect to categorize hissatsu that way, since most hissatsu are learnable by all characters. Character pages already have which hissatsu a character learns with level-up and in the anime. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 15:41, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Episode 118 Hey, did you watch the latest episode? It was great! What do you think? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 08:42, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Awww..... a spolier lover XD anyways some say season 3 is now close to the ending, i guess season 4 is nearing!! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 08:48, February 12, 2011 (UTC) If there's season 4, then there's a high possibility of the other seasons, though i think Kanon's story would at least season 7 because season 4, 5, and 6 will probably the 10 yrs later arc, i also think that there will be soccer zombies XD I can't wait for Kanon also, i wanna see him use a hisssatsu while up in the air. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 09:05, February 12, 2011 (UTC) God Catch Hello I am saumyajit maity and please you edit the god catch move od endou ok. Well... I forgot something important to tell everyone about............... when uplaoding pictures put it under this qualifies as fair use under the US law option. you can see it when you upload and check more options, click the second to the last one then you'll see the fair use option and click it. the reason why is because if you don't put it on that category, well...... the pictures you're adding will be kinda well..... illegal in some way.....[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 12:03, March 4, 2011 (UTC) is the movie released in japan? if it is then when will be dubbed or subbed'|The'-Natsu''' 14:30, March 6, 2011 (UTC) User page I protected your user page so only registered accounts can edit it. Additionally I banned the two IPs who have been editing your page, hopefully this will solve the problem. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 07:40, May 2, 2011 (UTC) umm...HI? Hi, ummm...don't take this seriously but I'm actually giving you an unuseful tip (please don't be mad...)I think putting the picture of Emperor Penguin No.1 isn't really nice to put (PLEASE DON'T BE MAD...just because i like Sakuma so much doesn't mean that I want you to erase it.) It's ok to keep the picture... RE:Activity Hi, this is something new that's going on; we're going to divide active users up into 3 groups to work on 3 different categories (this is only temporary!!) in order to make the wiki better! So, please tell me if you might be active for a while, or not, and please tell me or User:Mizuki Raimon (Whoever you find more easy to talk to) if you are active or not. Inform us of your activity on my talk page and in this blog: Groupings in the Wiki. ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:53, September 25, 2011 (UTC)